The present disclosure relates generally to a method for ascertaining and adjusting friction between media pages inside a document feeder.
Generally, automatic document feeder (ADF) designs involve rollers and mechanical components which work well with some kinds of media but not with others. In order to change the friction properties of the rollers to precisely adjust for a particular media, it has, for example, been necessary to replace the rollers or the mechanical components for different kinds of media.